Rebound Nightmares
by IllusionofMe
Summary: Raven can feel herself slipping, her life is falling apart as well as the world around her. Malchior has been threatening her from his confinements of Roreks book, wanting freedom, freedom he would soon have if she didn't get help quickly.
1. Default Chapter

Ello' welcome to my first fic. I wrote this part a while ago so, it's not quite up to par with my current writings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. And never will.

**

* * *

**

**Rebound Nightmares**

Part. 1

* * *

**I will get out.**

Never.

**You can't keep me here forever.**

I can.

**I will get out you'll see.**

Will not.

**I'll never leave you alone.**

You will.

**I will prove you wrong.**

You can't.

**You'll put your guard down one day, and you'll see, I will be free.**

Impossible.

* * *

It had been merely a week, a week so full of agony, it was killing me. It had been a week since my encounter with him. The sly dragon known as Malchior. Just the sound of his name made me grind my teeth. He betrayed me, in such a way that hurt so bad, it was un-real. I couldn't sleep anymore, couldn't think right, all because of him. But ever since I had encased him back within the boundaries of his book, he had been threatening me. He was somewhat of a telepath; he could be the voices in my head, his only form of communication. He would tell me he could get out, that the spell would wear thin, and he would escape. And truth be told, he was right. Lately he had been taunting me in a harassing voice, insulting me, weakening me so that the spell on his book would be weaker as well. He was succeeding.

The voice inside my head never ceased. Always taunting me, hurting me, breaking me. Threatening escape and life. No one knew my pain. No one understands. There was never a shoulder to cry on, no one who could ease my pain. They just didn't understand the torment I would go through, everyday of my miserable life. I was about ready to give in to his voice, let it take over and control me. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not to me. My walls were wearing thin, allowing the chance of escape easier for him. But then I couldn't let him go…if I did… my friends would be no more. They could be killed, by only one blow from his powerful might. But do I truly consider them friends? If I were to doubt them like this, should I truly trust them? I was lost In my mind, trapped and caged by my own emotions. Malchiors terror could be seen in my eyes, my fear, my hate, my pain. My eyes could decipher any emotion I was displaying. Often, people could tell my mood by my eyes, and lately, my eyes had been dismal and glassy.

There was a steady stream of rain hovering over the city, creating a peculiar effect of reflection. The sky was grey, and everything seemed to be at rest. Thunderstorms had been predicted for tonight, meaning I would have a restless sleep. But sleeping didn't matter, because it was still day. The tower had become oddly quiet as well, a quiet I had grown accustomed to. But I didn't mind silence, in fact, I welcomed it. It gave me a chance to think , dream and wish. Not everybody liked to be alone and unbothered, but I did. I was different. And nobody understood my differences. I slowly drew my thoughts together, clearing my mind for meditation. I had to concentrate, push all my other emotions away. And focus on energy and control. As soon as this step was completed I could begin my chant. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." The room I was in became a figment of my mind. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Surrounded by stars, flashing their brilliance in the black sky. I had entered my mind. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." I was perched upon a single rock, alone in my mind, not to be disturbed. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." In the name of Azarath. "Azrarth Metrion Zynthos." By the crystal of Metrion. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." With the power of Zinthos. "Azarath Metrion Zythos." No one could bother me now. I was in my mind. But something faint was reaching my ears. Something was ringing, playing a tune. An oddly familiar song…a song of urgency. My eyes flashed open to reveal my communicator flashing madly, playing the single song. I quickly opened it only to find it revealing Robin's face. "We've got a situation down at the bank. Professor Chang has found the vault and is using his minions to break into it. I'll give you a link to the trouble that you'll need to follow. Be there fast. Titans Go!" His face disappeared, and soon revealed a map with a lone red mark to indicate where to go. I needed only a second to study it, and then I was off, ready for battle.

* * *

Sorry for it's shortness, future chapters will hopefully be longer. Well...hopefully some of you will review


	2. Destruction

Well, heres part 2. I wrote this a while ago as well, and isn't quite up to my current standards. When I get to part 4, you'll see better work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and more than likely, never will.

* * *

Returned Curse

Part. 2

* * *

_Your wall is fading._

No it's not.

_I know it is. Stop denying. _

I'm not denying anything.

_I know you more than anyone else._

No one knows me.

_Ah, but you told me everything._

You told me everything as well.

_But Raven, all that was fake. Just played._

Liar.

_You are the one who is the liar. You've been lying to yourself._

I don't lie. I know truth.

* * *

Battles like this were often, ending with the villain being caught and sent to jail. We knew that somehow, some way, they will eventually break free or escape. But that was why we were the Titans. To put those villains back in jail, regardless of how many times they've escaped. We never got paid for our work, but we didn't mind. It was our sworn duty to protect the city and its inhabitants. And we didn't take that lightly.

The fight was harsh, creating many scratches in my soft pale skin. But the dirt and cuts could easily be removed with a warm shower. I welcomed showers just as much as I did quiet. Being in the water like that, it just seemed like it could wash away my worries as well as the dirt. But yet I still know that a simple shower couldn't even wash away my troubles. Malchior was pushing me way too far, to a point that was now becoming unbearable. Although nobody noticed, when I was engaged in battle, I wasn't only fighting the villain, but I was fighting him back out of my mind. He was threatening me the whole time, trying to take more confidence away from me. I didn't let him, just for the sake of my friends. I didn't know how long I could keep him under the control anymore, I was just wearing tired.

Just as predicted, the rain had gotten harder, and was turning into a raging storm. The loud clashes of thunder were heard from all parts of the tower, shaking it and making everything tremble in its presence. The lightning was dancing wildly among the cloud covered sky, making everything look like an image from a horror story. I was quickly floating through the many halls of Titans Tower in order to reach my room. My room was a place where I could meditate, sometimes even without disturbance. A place where I could be alone, and think. I kept my room isolated in order to keep everyone else out, so that they wouldn't get a hold of anything that wasn't meant to be seen by others eyes. If they were to find such objects, results were unpredictable. I was now at my door, the familiar door that was easily recognized with its bold letters stating "Raven." I slowly slid it open, to savor the familiar smell that would flow into my face. I closed my eyes relieved I had finally reached my destination. I leisurely opened them to view the familiar décor or my room.

But no.

That's not what I saw. I ran halfway in and fell onto my knees, taking in my surroundings. Everything was knocked over, strewn apart and sprawled all over my floor. All my books were lying open and thrown onto my flooring, causing my room to get an even more incompetent appearance. I let my eyes scan over my room until I reached my window. It was broken, and the remains of it lay in shatters on the floor. Whoever broke into here must've gotten in and out of it. The only question was why had whoever was in here only gone in my room? None of the other Titans rooms were destroyed. What was it the break-in wanted? Then I realized what the vandal could of have destroyed or taken. I didn't even want to see what was missing. I was petrified of what the outcomes could be. They could of destroyed my mirror of emotions, taken my spell ingredients. But what about…his book…? My thoughts trailed off as I realized what more could be missing. "No." I cried. "NO!" I screamed sitting up on my knees. This couldn't be real. I needed to find the others, I needed their help desperately.

* * *

Another short chapter, as I said, part 4 is better . So, hopefully some of you will review. 


	3. Dreams of Demise

A/N: Ok, Heres part 3. This story ought to get better by part 4, as parts 1,2, and 3 were written a while back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the characters. And more than likely never will ;;

* * *

**Rebound Nightmares**

**Part 3**

* * *

_**I'm almost free.**_

You're not even close.

_**I'm closer than you think.**_

You're not even near me.

_**Open your mind, then you'll know.**_

I'm not that dumb, you're not getting out.

_**Then tell me how you managed to free me before.**_

That was in the past, we gain knowledge from past mistakes.

_**This doesn't mean I'm not going to force my freedom now.**_

Stop It! I'm not letting you out! I won't fall for anything like that! Not again…

* * *

I slowly scanned my eyes over my room. Everything had been put back together, and cleaned. It looked like it had before, if not better. Robin, nor anyone else, had a solution as to who had vandalized my room. Let truth be told, neither did I. I hadn't a clue. My friends told me to sleep in the main room, on the couch tonight. They didn't want the vandal to get a hold of me. They cared about me, and I cared about them…they were almost like _family_. I was slowly floating through the many hallways of Titans Tower letting my mind wander onto many random subjects, but it kept on running into what had happened in my room.

The moon was casting its gallant rays through the enormous windows, creating an illuminating sheet of dust atop of anything the rays could devour. The moon lay in the sky, shrouded in the darkness that was bestowed around it. Despite the many stars, it was the only source of light in the cold dark sky. But aside the light it gave off, the size and color were diverse, instead of casting a golden or sallow effect, it gave off more of a blue, a crystal blue in fact. An unusual event to spectate, an extraordinary event to partake in viewing, once in a blue moon.

I slowly drew my legs underneath the blankets Beast Boy had set out for me, preparing for bed at last. It had been a long day, and I was growing weary. Not only out of exhaustion, but of the continuing war that was taking part in my mind. Malchior wanted freedom, I knew it, and he couldn't fool me. He wanted to reign this world, as so he had thousands of years ago. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about this topic anymore. What I truly should be thinking about was who or what was in my room. I needed to know so I could prevent it from happening again. Before I even was able to think of that, I found that I had fallen into a silent sleep. Slipping into my dreams…

* * *

_I breathed in, then choked, coughing wildly holding my neck. My chest was heaving from a terrible feeling that was spreading through my body. I am an empath anyway, and I sensed a disturbance within here. What was this place? I looked at around me, but then I looked at my feet. My world suddenly became hazy and confused. It felt like my insides were being squeezed, put into a tiny box. I wanted to vomit, but I still couldn't breathe right. For what I saw, wasn't only by my feet, but everywhere. Covering the ground, surrounding me. Bodies. Tons, maybe millions, dead bodies. Victims of his simple enjoyment. I was choking, because the air was consumed with the stench of blood. "Just a dream" I said to myself trying to reassure none of this was real._

"_**You wish it was a dream**." I heard a menacing voice echo throughout the blood filled land._

"_It is a dream!" I yelled louder, my voice booming, filling every corner in this world._

"_**So naïve. Trying to be negative to the truth are you?"** The voice laughed tauntingly. _

"_I know the truth! This is a dream!" I yelled louder breaking the silence_

"_**Oh child, didn't you know? You're different**." The voice became closer, then suddenly, out of the darkness, two staggering red eyes came into view. A red so deep, it was blood red. _

"_**You're dreams can be a reality!"** The voice yelled as its body was gaining height, rising higher and higher. I knew who this was._

"_You." I stated flatly. It was Malchior._

"_**And your dreams can be a nightmare!"** He said laughing at me._

_Before I could throw another insult back at him, he grabbed me, picking me up in his firm claws. I struggled trying to release his grasp on me, but with no avail._

"_**Child, you can't escape you can't escape the truth**." He smiled as his teeth grew larger, protruding from his mouth._

"_But I can escape a lie!" I yelled as I summoned upon my magic, creating black auras around my hands._

"_**Don't fight me, there's no point. This is the end.**" He roared as he lowered his hand that was once holding me in front of his face. From his mouth, an orb of blazing inferno began to form, a burning ball of heat that was set ablaze. "No." I said closing my eyes, realizing I had no hope. A single tear rolled down my cheek, as the orb was released growing bigger as it sped down rapidly at an impulse. It was aimed at my heart. But it never hit, instead I heard something else…glass shattering?

* * *

_

My eyes suddenly shot open, revealing my occupation in the main room of Titans Tower. I was alive…but Malchior, he was about to. It wasn't a dream. I looked at my cloak that had torn edges, and my shoes were splashed with blood. I'd have to change my clothes later. But what about the glass? Then I realized, it had probably come from my room.

I turned into my soul self, creating a projection of a Raven. I was rapidly soaring through the doors and walls in order to get to my room. I reached my door, and changed back into my more human form. My door slid open, as my hands glowed with the black aura once more. My eyes darted around my room, only to stop at my window. In front of my window, in front of that huge blue moon, stood a silhouette so familiar, a silhouette of a man, a silhouette of him.

* * *

Yay! Theres Part 3, and 4 is on the way! Hopefully some of you may review...


	4. Bloody Feathers

Ok, heres part 4, probably didn't come out as good as I hoped, but I think I got my point acroos through this. Gah, my one dog is dying now, slowly but surly. So, I'm a bit depressed over that. Well, I only got 2 reviews, maybe I'll get more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and probably never will.

**

* * *

**

**Rebound Nightmares**

Bloody Feathers

Part. 4

* * *

**It's only a matter of time.**

There's not going to be a time.

**There's always a time for everything.**

But there's never going to be a time for you.

**Did I not mention, you time is soon to be up?**

Your not getting out, and I'll never run out of time, especially not because of you.

**No, my sweet Raven, I'm getting out, even if you're not the one who will release me.**

What are you talking about?

**Ah, you will find out soon, real soon.

* * *

**

She looked at where the figure stood, his shadow towering above hers. The moons rays were behind him, setting a bluish hue across his back. Her pulse quickened, as blood began to flow faster through her veins. She slowly blinked her eyes, just to assure that this was indeed happening to her, but as soon as she reopened them, the figure was gone. The silhouette had vanished, that was, in a blink of an eye. She slowly breathed in, taking in a large amount of oxygen to occupy her lungs. Perhaps reality couldn't be trusted, just as the fact that she needed to rest. It was probably an illusion anyway, just as her mind could project un-real images for that matter. She leisurely walked over to where the image had stood, making sure that he hadn't left anything behind. She could tell the figure was indeed masculine, as his height was far above a woman's, just as the sculpture of his face was narrow and his cheekbones were set lower. Seeing nothing, she turned around towards her bed, now ready to sleep at last. She slowly let her cape drop to the ground, as she let out a silent yawn and stretched her arms upwards. How tired she was now, it was actually nearing 1:00 AM. Why, she should be in bed by now! Just as she was about to raise her foot into her bed, she felt a light pull opposing it. She looked down, half expecting to see one of Beast Boy's stupid pranks. He should be in bed by now, and yet he rather bother her this late. She raised her hand in an attempt to slap him away, but froze; her hand was stiffly held in mid-action. Because what she saw, was not Beast Boy.

A pale hand held her ankle in its grasp, deep red blood flowing from its fingers, gradually dripping through the floor. The hand was simply coming out of the ground, no body to be seen. Raven couldn't move, for if she did, the hand may pull her down even harder. Just as soon as she was about to pull her communicator out of her belt, a shrill scream pierced through the atmosphere, sending Raven to jump to the side in panic. The hand allowed her ankle out of its grasp, just as even more blood began to flow from its fingertips. The atmosphere of her room suddenly changed, to that of calm, but now it held a sense of fear. Sounds of tearing flesh and even more faded creams began to flow through her ears, just as the stench of blood reached her nostrils. She began to breathe deeper, hoping that this was indeed one of Beast Boy's stupid jokes. Before she was about to inhale once more, the silhouette appeared again, but this time, he was not alone.

His cold expression glared at her, like daggers being struck through her mind. His presence even shot a shiver up her spine, as she let out a fearful gasp. His was dressed in a black trench coat, nearly reaching the floor. His face was narrow and many scars creased though various parts. His hair was short, yet was a deep black, nearly covering one of his eyes. She then averted her gaze as to what he held in his hand. There clenched in his fists were two long bones, covered in blood, yet few tissues and muscles hung loosely about, barely even hanging on. But what was attached to those bones made Raven even more stunned. There, sitting in a puddle of blood and bloodied feathers, was a girl. Her long brown locks of hair fell onto her face, but even then, you could tell that her face was twisted with pain. Just as Raven was about to speak, the girl looked up to her, gaze meeting each other's. A stream of blood ran out of her nose and mouth, as her entire body held many open scars. But as the girls lips parted to speak, Raven could see the pain shoot through her body. She only muttered the word "Help." In a shaky voice, that sounded desperate and fearful at the same time. She then tore her gaze away from the girl, as her head fell limply to her chest. This girl was in trouble.

"I have been summoned, under the name of my master. You are to give me his possessions." The man spoke sharply and abruptly, in a demanding tone. He pulled a dagger from out of his coat pocket, as he held it up to the girl's neck. "Give me his book, or she dies." He then spoke venomously. Then it dawned on her; this is what Malchior was talking about! This is whom he had sent to free him. If she gave this man Rorek's book, he would then free Malchior, causing the world to fall into complete chaos. She would not allow that to happen, she would not give him Rorek's book.

"Who are you?" She snapped viciously at the man, who now held a mused expression on his face. His eyes glinted with malevolence, as his lips curled into an even tighter smile.

"Hasn't he told you? I am Ateron. Malchior is my master." He said as a wicked expression encased his entire face now, making him look like a vicious criminal. "Now give me the book, or death is ensured for her." He snapped abruptly, as he began to tear more flesh form the girl's body with his knife. The girl let out a faint mumble, as she began to squirm around. This was horrible! Ateron actually thought he could get the book like this? Didn't he know what she could do?

Raven glared at Ateron her stare cold and icy. She wouldn't let him hurt that girl anymore, as she was in terrible pain as it was. "No." She hissed at him, as her hands were now engulfed in a black aura. "Let go of her, or you will die." She yelled at him as she readied a spell for an attack.

"Fine. You do realize who this is, right?" He asked as he gestured towards the girl. "She's basically the rarest type of human, per say, she's nearly an angel." He informed her. That was when Raven realized what he was holding, those were wings! Ateron was going to slaughter this angel, right in front of her eyes, and it was all Malchior's fault. No, Raven would not allow this. As she was summoning up her magic, she looked to the man as he had one hand on the girl's neck, the other on her featherless wings. Before Raven could strike the man with her powers, he had ripped the girls wings clear out of her back. Raven watched in horror as the angel's eyes rolled backwards, and as she fell forward, landing on her face. Blood rippled out of her body, creating a red puddle to surround her. This man will die.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled in complete rage as a bolt of black lightning struck Ateron's body, sending him to stumble backwards as he fell onto his back. He cringed a bit at the pain, but soon he started to smile, a cruel sort of smile. "I'll be back." He stated flatly before a cloud of smoke enveloped his form. As soon as it cleared, he was gone again. Only this time, the girl remained.

Raven rushed over to the girl, and bent down by her side. She sat in a puddle of blood that had come out of the many scars that were over her form, but the biggest ones were where her wings had been torn off. She felt her wrist for a pulse, but found only a small beat. She was still alive, yet barely. Raven caressed the Angel's cheek, and felt a soothing feeling wash over her. This was definitely an angel, for only they could create such feelings. Somehow, this one in particular seemed familiar in someway, as if she knew her before. Delicately, Raven scooped up the girl's body in her arms, as so not to hurt her. Before Raven could heal her, she'd have to take her to the infirmary for a scan so that she could know what spells to use on her. Another steam of blood fell out of her mouth as she tried to speak, but ended up choking. Raven had to hurry now, for she didn't know how much longer that this angel would live.

* * *

Ok, I'll tell you the girls name in part 4. I created her a long time ago(about a year), but never gave her a name. So, I'll have to put that in mind...Well, Review please! 


End file.
